<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got That Touch by PunishedVarmint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236395">You've Got That Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint'>PunishedVarmint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filthy Flash Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Healers, Healing, Healslut, Horniness, Moaning, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy never expected that healing her teammates would feel so good, and she's more than ready to indulge herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filthy Flash Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Got That Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal day on Gibraltar, full of sunlight and battle. For Mercy, that meant frantically rushing back and forth to answer the many calls for her aid. Yet she did not mind the burden one bit as it was her duty, her professional oath, to assist her teammates whenever they needed her most. While others may have thought such a servile role beneath them, Mercy in fact took great joy in the fact that she provided so much aid and comfort in dire times.</p><p>“I need healing!”</p><p>She instantly recognized that voice. With her wings spread wide and her halo-adorned head held high, Mercy soared over the battlefield like the angel her suit evoked. She found Tracer right where she expected, dashing toward the outskirts of the raging firefight just as Mercy touched down and aimed her staff. The poor girl was covered head to toe in bruises and scorch marks. “Don’t worry, Lena. I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Thanks, doc!” shouted the chipper Brit. “You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” said Mercy with a kind smile as her healing stream engaged. A gentle shiver ran up Tracer’s body as soon as the yellow beam touched her. At first Mercy thought nothing of it – after all relief was expected with the alleviation of pain – but once Tracer began to wiggle her hips suggestively that’s when the doctor began to suspect something was amiss. <em>“Wait, is she… getting off on this?” </em>In all her research on the revolutionary medical technology she employed, Mercy had never once thought to ask her patients how it made them feel. She was always concerned with the pure physicality of the beam and its effectiveness in mending bone and tissue, but was it possible that the medicine had an unexpected secondary effect?</p><p>A blush of embarrassment spread across Mercy’s face as she continued to heal Tracer, and she hoped that her friend wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, it seemed as though Miss Oxton was too self-absorbed in the delightful effects of the heal – somewhat confirming the doctor’s suspicions. The spunky speedster hummed to herself and gently rocked back and forth as the bruises on her arms and torso faded away. Even when all the apparent damage had faded away, Mercy kept the beam steady a while longer just to see what would happen. Such curiosity was rewarded when Tracer bit into her lip with a smile and moaned softly under her breath. <em>“My goodness,” </em>thought Mercy, <em>“I’ve been sexually stimulating my patients this entire time!” </em>Such a revelation should have brought further shame, but instead Mercy found that it only riled her passions in return.</p><p>Mercy knew something was wrong as soon as a pleasurable warmth flared within her core and spread throughout the rest of her body. Both thighs subconsciously pressed together as that heat brought a sudden dampness against her panties. Her nipples stiffened and pressed up against the underside of her white breastplate. Were the material not so rigid, surely everyone would have been able to see the excited nubs poking outward through her armor. Dr. Ziegler knew enough about the human body to understand how hopelessly aroused she had become.</p><p>Yet before she could dwell on her new feelings any longer, Tracer spun in-place and gave a hasty salute. “All topped off! Thanks again, doc!” And in the blink of an eye she was off to rejoin the fight, completely ignored to the impression she had left upon her colleague.</p><p>Suddenly left alone with her confused arousal, Mercy now faced two choices. She could return to base (potentially abandoning her teammates), change out of her dirty panties, and try to forget this whole thing even happened. Or she could stay on the field, continue to help her team, and at the same time sate her curiosity as to what exactly was going on with her. In the end, the doctor’s scientific mind won out over discretion; this experiment had to be repeated – multiple times with an additional control group as well – if she was to test her hypothesis.</p><p>Luckily, Mercy was given a new opportunity not a moment later when she heard another plea for help. “I require healing.” She had come to recognize that voice well.</p><p>The stalwart doctor found Genji on a nearby rooftop doubled over in pain, yet the act of reaching him was a trivial matter thanks to her flight suit. “You’re usually more careful than this,” said Mercy with a nervous laugh in a desperate attempt to take her mind off the ravenous desire that had started to gnaw at her.</p><p>“My apologies, Angela,” replied the ninja from behind his stoic mask. “I suppose age is catching up with me.”</p><p>“Lucky for you so can I. Now hold still.”</p><p>Almost instantly, a much stronger wave of sensation washed over Mercy once the healing stream touched Genji. It was like a natural reflex or even some kind of mental condition. As long as the beam stayed on him, Mercy could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, every beat thundering in her own ears. Her lungs also felt heavy, and every breath was laborious. One could almost mistake it for an extreme fight or flight response if not for the accompanying itch between her legs. There was no mistaking it: Mercy was becoming sexually aroused by the act of healing.</p><p>The voracity of this unexplained lust was maddening. In all her years, Mercy had never felt a passion so strong as this one. The trickling wetness at her crotch had become too much for her undergarments alone to handle, and now she could feel it leak down the inner thighs of her leggings. The blonde doctor squirmed in-place as her libido raged out of control, and she had become so fixated on the problem that Mercy hadn’t even realized she was panting with her mouth hung open. And when Genji gave a soft groan and stood upright as his strength returned, Mercy had to bite down on her lip to hold back a moan of her own.</p><p>“I feel good as new.” The cyborg man stretched his arms upward. “You always know just what to do.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” replied Mercy with more truth than she dare admit. “Although… Perhaps you could do me a favor?”</p><p>Genji was caught off-guard by her question. It was rare for Mercy to engage him in conversation on the battlefield as she was always too busy rushing off to her next patient, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn her down. “Of course, Angela. Anything you need.”</p><p>“Could you show me your c-cock?” The last word hitched in her throat. It sounded so <em>dirty</em> hearing herself say such a thing aloud, and yet Mercy couldn’t deny how good it felt to finally speak her desires. All at once, every tense muscle relaxed and she could feel herself starting to breathe easy again. It was like her body had decided to reward her for finally acting on these strange impulses.</p><p>The ninja stared at her, stunned. “Nani? Did you…? Sorry, I must have misheard.”</p><p>“No you didn’t,” said Mercy. Every rational voice in her head was telling her she ought to feel ashamed of such a request, but instead her rampant lust only embolden her to push onward. “It’s just… The healing beam may have some adverse effects, and I want to make sure there’s nothing abnormal. It’s completely routine, I assure you!”</p><p>“If you’re sure then,” Genji said, though he sounded uncertain himself. He reached down and detached his metallic codpiece in a single motion. Genji may have been half-human, half-machine, but he was still 100% man exactly where it counted. Mercy very nearly gasped with delight at the sight of his long, semi-hard cock flopping out into the open air, framed underneath by a healthy and virile scrotum. Clearly he was looking forward to this examination as much as she was.</p><p>Mercy stepped close enough to wrap her fingers around his shaft, and she practically melted into a puddle of pure lust right there on the spot at the touch of his erotic flesh. <em>“He’s getting so hard,” </em>marveled the doctor as she began to stroke him. <em>“There’s so many things I want to do…” </em>But Mercy settled for dropping to her knees. “I just need to inspect you more closely,” whispered Mercy. Her face was now just inches from his fully erect member, which twitched each time her hot breath washed over it.</p><p>Like a striking viper, the hungry blonde lunged forward and pushed her lips down more than half his length. Instantly she felt Genji stiffen above, yet he also had nothing more to say. Instead, the ninja took action by placing one hand on the back of her blonde head and another to grip her golden halo. A thrilling tingle ran down Mercy’s spine at this sudden display of aggression, yet it didn’t compare to the wave of euphoria when he tugged her head forward and shunted his cock straight down her throat.</p><p>A harsh gurgle rang out across the rooftop, and it seemed to snap Genji immediately out of his trance. Ashamed of what he had just done to possibly hurt her, he let go of Mercy’s head. “I’m sorry, Dr. Ziegler! I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“No, it… it’s alright,” said Mercy with a quick cough, expelling spit and precum from her throat. “Really, I don’t mind. You… you can do it again if you’d like.” She leaned in and pressed her plump lips against his cockhead, looking up at him with smoldering desire in her eyes. “Please use your doctor’s throat to make yourself feel good.”</p><p>With such a compelling invitation, Genji couldn’t help but indulge himself. His hand returned to Mercy’s halo, seemingly made to serve as a handlebar, and pulled her face flush up against his stomach. The kneeling blonde gurgled helplessly with a throat full of cock as a splash of girl-cum gushed from her snatch. Mercy could tell that her panties were likely ruined, and she didn’t think she’d ever be able to wash the scent of her own pussy out of them. But none of that mattered in that moment as her throat was treated like a masturbatory toy. She had offered herself up so freely, and thus Genji would be remiss if he didn’t treat the good doctor like the utter whore that she wanted to be.</p><p>Just a few minutes ago Mercy would have been mortified at the thought of sucking a teammate’s dick in such a public setting, but now she couldn’t imagine living without it. The very idea that perhaps Pharah could suddenly fly by overhead and see what they were doing titillated the hopeless blonde, which only further pushed her to please Genji. <em>“She’d spread the word to everyone about what a slut I am. Then they would all call me over for healing just to use my body for their own pleasure afterward.” </em>Another blissful shudder ran throughout Mercy’s petite frame as that filthy notion stuck in her mind. It was nearly enough to push her over the edge.</p><p>Naturally, Mercy had no qualms about Genji reaching his climax first, and both of the blonde beauty’s eyes rolled back into her skull as rope after rope of roiling hot cum spurted down her gullet. It was absolutely degrading to be treated as such a lowly cumdump, and it was everything Mercy craved. <em>“He’s using me,” </em>thought Mercy as she felt every hard inch jerk and spasm within her throat. <em>“I’m just his dirty little healslut.” </em>She wanted to cum so badly, but Mercy knew that first she had to take care of her patient. Even though Genji was still doing most of the work, she tried her best to suck and swallow like an obedient doll until at last the flow of cum started to recede and he pulled his drenched cock free from her mouth.</p><p>Genji was such a sweet young man, always treating Mercy with kindness and respect, and she had just sucked him off like a total whore. <em>“No, worse than that,” </em>she realized. <em>“I let him use my throat like his personal cumrag, and I loved every second of it.”</em> Just thinking of the filthy act was enough to set Mercy’s pussy into overdrive once more, and a cascade of juices ran down her thigh.</p><p>“Th-that was quite exemplary, Genji. Now I just need one more thing from you before this, uh, exam is concluded.” Without missing a beat, Mercy stood back up, turned around, and pushed down the damp skintight leggings that clung to her legs. Her utterly soaked panties were the next to go, leaving the horny blonde bent over with her slick pussy presented to him. “Please, um, place your p-penis inside me.”</p><p>Even though she had literally just sucked him off, Genji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brain was struggling to find some sort of sanity amidst all this salacious energy. He was fully primed and ready to jump on her in an instant, but he still needed that final confirmation that he wasn’t just going crazy. “I’m afraid that I don’t quite understand…”</p><p>Mercy was completely at her wits end. The ferocious desire that began when she first healed Tracer had reached its peak, and she absolutely needed satisfaction this very instant before she lost her damn mind. “I said get over here right now and fuck my pussy with your big fat co-Ahhhh-ck!!”</p><p>The lusty doctor barely managed to finish her command as Genji instantly stepped forward and rammed his shaft full-throttle into her drenched snatch. He bottomed out without even trying, his firm metallic abs smacking up against Mercy’s heart-shaped ass. She was so wet that just pushing himself inside had forced all the juices to slop out and pour down her leg like a waterfall, forming a lewd puddle between her boots that only grew wider and deeper as Genji started to pound away. So overjoyed was she to finally get that dick she craved that Mercy could no longer keep herself quiet, and loud moans rang out across Gibraltar.</p><p>“Ooooh! Fuck me, fuck me!” chanted the fallen doctor, too far lost in her own depravity to care about her discarded professionalism. The only thing that mattered right now was the dick slamming her pussy, and she’d throw away her entire reputation if it meant getting fucked. “Th-this is so wrong! Huaah! But so, so right!”</p><p>Genji certainly had a mind to agree. Just a moment ago he was practically on death’s door, and now not only was he in the best shape of his life but he also had the best pussy in Overwatch wrapped around his cock. One thing he could definitely say was that Mercy’s bedside manner was impeccable. “Ugh! I’m close,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Do it!” cried out Mercy. “Cum inside! Cum inside your healslut’s pussy! G-give me everything!” She was beyond the point of no return. After allowing her own friend to skullfuck her and practically ordering him to fuck her right afterward, Mercy didn’t care one iota about taking an unplanned creampie. If anything, the very thought that the same rich cream that had flooded her stomach was about to warm her womb only pushed Mercy over the edge. With a screaming yelp, she tossed her head back and came all over Genji’s dick.</p><p>No man could possibly resist such a wet, plush pussy clenching and throbbing around his member, and despite all his cybernetic enhancements Genji was still just a man. With a ragged groan of his own, he shunted forward and pumped his second load straight into the squealing blonde’s belly. It was hot, it was gooey, and it made Mercy beg for more. “Cum! So much cum!” she babbled deliriously as her snatch was filled to the brim with so much seed that it began to dribble from her blushing folds. Mercy wanted more, but in the end Genji could only produce so much.</p><p>He finally pulled himself free and stumbled backward to watch the deluge of his cum mixed with hers gush from her gaping hole. Of course Mercy didn’t mind one bit, and rather she even reached back with one hand and pulled aside her plump buttock so that he could watch the show unimpeded. Mercy couldn’t see the devastation herself, but she could keenly feel every sticky drop oozing from her slit and run down her leg like thick cream. With so much of his generous load escaping, the selfish doctor had half a mind to ask Genji to stuff her back up again, but her train of thought was interrupted by a faint voice across the distance.</p><p>“I need healing!”</p><p>Years of training kicked back in at the sound of another cry for help. She rushed to pull her leggings back up but not before Genji could deliver a quick slap upon her ass. “Go get them, doctor.”</p><p>Mercy giggled and blew him a kiss as her wings carried her upward. “You know what they say. A healer’s work is never done!” And thus she took off into the sky once more to answer the call, but this time she had a pussy full of cum and a smile on her face at what possible encounter awaited her at the next destination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>